


Lunatykując

by Heidi1611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slash, Sleepwalking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wyrywa się, jakby obudził się i odkrył, że drażni aligatora surowym kurczakiem. Prawie spada z łóżka.</p><p>— Wlunatykowałeś — mówi Steve, stwierdzając rzecz dość oczywistą — do mojego łózka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatykując

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413304) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, AAAAaaa.  
> Wielkie, WIELKIE dzieki dla kasss, ktora pomogła mi z szalonym językiem angielskim, a także robiła za wstępną betę. Wybacz, kocie, i serio dziekuję <3  
> Poza tym, zbetowała niezastąpiona Yuno.
> 
> A/N: Napisane do prompta o lunatykowaniu z Avengerkink: Czasem, kiedy Tony idzie spać, ma problemy z lunatykowaniem. Od pewnego czasu zawsze wlunatykowuje do pokoju Steve’a - do jego łóżka i w jego objęcia.
> 
> Jean narysowała fantastyczny art do tego fika, wisi na końcu.

Tony oferuje Avengersom, żeby zamieszkali u niego, a Steve na to przystaje, bo nie chce zatrzymywać się w miejscach, które zapewnia SHIELD, a czynsze we współczesnym Nowym Jorku są absurdalne. Przystaje także na korzystanie z zapasowej sypialni dla gości, dopóki remont Stark Tower nie będzie ukończony.

— Tylko uczciwie ostrzegam, tak jak wszystkich gości w tym domu — mówi Tony, przykrywając karafkę z whisky i biorąc łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Lunatykuję.

— Naprawdę? — pyta Steve z fascynacją. Do tej pory myślał, że chodzenie we śnie to mit. No, może za wyjątkiem jednego faceta na obozie szkoleniowym, który siadał w środku nocy na swoim łóżku i meldował niewidzialnemu sierżantowi. Jednak technicznie rzecz biorąc, to było mówienie przez sen... Ewentualnie krzyczenie przez sen.

— No, oderwani od snu pracoholicy już tak mają... Po prostu ignoruj mnie. Nawet nie słucham poleceń. Trochę jak zombie, tylko taki, który podjada ser albo godzinami bawi się tęczową sprężynką zamiast jedzącego mózgi.

— _Co?_

— Racja. Cóż, przegapiłeś wszystkie dzieła George’a Romero o zombie. Nieważne. Po prostu, jeśli na mnie wpadniesz i cię wystraszę, to odprowadź mnie do mojej sypialni albo zignoruj, cokolwiek.

 

Tony naprawdę niewiele może zrobić w sprawie swojego małego… problemu, oprócz zamykania się w sypialni każdej nocy, co jest, niestety, niemożliwe. To on zaprojektował wszystkie zabezpieczenia budynku, a nie zapomina żadnej rzeczy, którą ma w głowie. Nawet kiedy śpi. Poza tym JARVIS nie pozwoli mu zatrzasnąć się w żadnym pokoju jego własnej wieży. Na przykład mógłby wybuchnąć pożar.

Mimo że Tony jest totalnie nieświadomy większości rzeczy, które dzieją się, gdy lunatykuje, to jednak czasem ma przebłyski tego, gdzie poszedł albo co zrobił, jednak nie może sobie tego do końca przypomnieć. _Je kanapki z szynką i musztardą_ albo _rozkłada i składa wszystko w swojej szufladzie z bielizną_. Ogląda nagrania raz na jakiś czas i są to naprawdę boleśnie nudne widowiska. Czasem pije mleko prosto z kartonu, okazjonalnie siada na krześle w bibliotece i przerzuca strony książek od przodu do tyłu, nic nie widząc. No i od czasu do czasu budzi się w którymś ze swoich aut.

NIGDY nie zbliża się do zbroi, nie próbuje skakać z dachu ani nie robi niczego ryzykownego, jak na przykład logowanie się do eTrade i kupowanie czegoś niewyobrażalnie drogiego. O to nie musi się za bardzo martwić. Lunatykowanie to tylko kolejne skrzywienie Tony’ego Starka, jak powtarzanie w myślach rachunku różniczkowego, kiedy próbuje zasnąć w jakimś miejscu po raz pierwszy.

 

Pewnego poranka Steve porusza ten temat.

— Lunatykujesz _każdej_ nocy, Tony?

— Pewnie tak. Obudziłem cię?

— Mam lekki sen. — Wzrusza ramionami.

— Mówiłem coś?

— Nie… nie bardzo. Miałeś otwarte oczy i myślałem, że nie śpisz, ale...

Tony bierze kubek i nalewa sobie kawy.

— Wybacz. To może być trochę kłopotliwe, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Co robiłem?

— Czytałeś gazetę w kuchni. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że do ciebie mówię.

— Jak zazwyczaj — mówi Tony, wzruszając ramionami. Steve kiwa głową.

 

— Tony, pamiętasz, co robiłeś ostatniej nocy? — pyta Steve kilka dni później.

— Nie, zazwyczaj nie zapamiętuję, co robię, kiedy lunatykuję.

— Ach, okej.

 

W jednej chwili Tony myśli o różniczce objętości we współrzędnych sferycznych, a w następnej jest świadomy ciepła porannego słońca ogrzewającego jedną stronę jego twarzy. Powoli zauważa, że to nie jest słońce, przynajmniej nie po tej stronie. Ma policzek przyciśnięty do czegoś ciepłego. Bardzo ciepłego i gładkiego, i pachnącego niewyobrażalnie dobrze. Przekrzywia głowę trochę w prawo, otwiera oczy i… och. Steve patrzy na niego, ponieważ to do jego twardej klatki piersiowej przytula się Tony, z nogą przerzuconą przez jego udo. Wyrywa się, jakby obudził się i odkrył, że drażni aligatora surowym kurczakiem. Prawie spada z łóżka.

— Wlunatykowałeś — mówi Steve, stwierdzając rzecz dość oczywistą — do mojego łózka.

— Przepraszam — odpowiada Tony, oblizując suche usta i niezdarnie gramoląc się na nogi. — Boże, po prostu… Naprawdę mi przykro z tego powodu — mówi, odwracając się i zmierzając do wyjścia. — To się nie powtórzy.

Steve otwiera usta, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale Tony’ego już nie ma. _To upokarzające - budzić się twarzą w twarz ze swoim zsuperżołnierzowanym gościem w jego łóżku_ , myśli Tony. Szczerze, jest przerażony swoim zachowaniem; nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie wmieszał w swoje małe dziwactwo.

 

Przez dwa następne poranki Tony budzi się w swoim własnym łóżku i naprawdę wierzy, że to była tylko jedna, niezręczna noc.

Do czasu, aż zdarza się to ponownie.

 

Tym razem jest w połowie obudzony i znajduje się w większości pod Stevem. Ich nogi są ze sobą splecione, czuje rękę pod jego piersią, natomiast Steve wygodnie owinął ramię wokół niego. Jego oddech jest głęboki i regularny; śpi, a Tony nie może się ruszyć. W ogóle. Jednak nie jest mu niewygodnie, w żadnym wypadku. Budzik w stylu retro na szafce nocnej pokazuje trzecią w nocy, zamyka więc oczy i pozwala sobie znowu zasnąć. Nawet nie potrzebuje do tego opracowywania jakiegoś wzoru.

Budzi się ponownie we własnym łóżku, więc dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko mu się przyśniło.

Steve je śniadanie, kiedy Tony wchodzi do kuchni.

—Dobry, Tony — mówi i atakuje swoje płatki, jakby w nocy nie stało się nic nienormalnego. Tony definitywnie śnił.

 

Tony siedzi w swoim warsztacie, dłubiąc w mechanizmie monitora, i pozwala swojemu umysłowi wędrować…

 

_Jest w łóżku Steve’a, trzyma ręce na jego ramionach, trąca nosem linię jego szczęki i w końcu językiem delikatnie otwiera jego usta. Steve porusza się i Tony czuje, jak bardzo jest twardy. Tony jęczy cicho, kiedy czuje dłonie owijające się wokół swojego pasa. Naga klatka piersiowa Steve’a przyciska się do jego własnej i Tony bierze gwałtowny wdech i..._

 

Tony mruga, pocierając przód swoich spodni. Cholera, jest twardy jak skała.

 

_… Steve siada, oddychając ciężko; zamiera na chwilę, a potem wysuwa się z łóżka i ciągnie Tony’ego ze sobą. Odprowadza go do jego własnej sypialni i, kiedy Tony już zasypia w swoim łóżku, odsuwa kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z jego czoła._

 

Tony natychmiast każe JARVISowi odtworzyć nagrania z ubiegłej nocy. Ogląda, jak człapie korytarzem i wchodzi do pokoju Steve’a o 12:48. Przewija trochę do przodu i widzi, jak ubrany tylko w bokserki Steve prowadzi go do jego własnej sypialni o 01:15, a tam otula kołdrą i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, odgarniając zabłąkane kosmyki z twarzy. Steve stoi tam przez chwilę, przyglądając się śpiącemu Tony’emu, a potem wraca do siebie. Tony nie ma pojęcia, co miało miejsce w sypialni Steve’a (nie jest takim napaleńcem, żeby instalować kamery w sypialniach swoich gości), ale jest całkiem pewny, że to, co właśnie śnił na jawie, nie było tylko… snem na jawie.

— Och, cholera — mówi cicho.

 

Znajduje Steve’a, gdy ten szkicuje drapacze chmur, i przysiada obok.

— Posłuchaj — zaczyna Tony. — Uch...

Steve zamyka szkicownik i czeka, przechylając głowę.

— Wydaje mi się, że ci przeszkadzam, kiedy lunatykuję — mówi, a Steve unosi brew. — Może, um, może na noc powinieneś zamykać drzwi na klucz.

— Tony — zaczyna Steve, a jego oczy są utkwione w linii horyzontu. _Och, fantastycznie,_ myśli Tony. _Nawet nie może na mnie spojrzeć._

— Przepraszam — powtarza z zaciśniętym gardłem, wstaje i wychodzi.

 

Tony budzi się o świcie, owinięty silnymi ramionami, przytulony plecami do klatki piersiowej Steve’a. Przesuwa swoją nogę i czuje, jaki Steve porusza kolanem.

— O Boże — stwierdza Tony cicho. Ramiona na krótko zaciskają się dookoła niego.

— Obudziłeś się — mówi Steve do jego ucha i rozluźnia uścisk.

— No — mamrocze Tony. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś zamykał drzwi na klucz. — Podnosi się na rękach i siada na brzegu łóżka.

— Cóż, pukałeś, więc otworzyłem, a potem przewróciłeś nas na łóżko… i łasiłeś się do mnie jak szczeniaczek — wyjaśnia Steve delikatnie. — Co miałem zrobić?

— Podejrzewam, że prośba o zignorowanie pukania to za dużo.

— Lekko sypiam — przypomina mu Steve. — I pukałeś naprawdę _długo_. Potem sobie poszedłeś i znowu wróciłeś. To doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.

— Ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć — mówi Tony, odwracając się do niego. Kołdra leży skopana w nogach łóżka, a łagodne światło zza okna rozświetla tors i ramiona Steve’a, krzywiznę jego bioder, muskularne uda. Tony znów odwraca wzrok. — Mógłbym dać ci naprawdę efektywne zatyczki do uszu.

— Jesteś teraz całkowicie obudzony? — pyta Steve.

Tony kiwa głową w stronę ściany.

— Taa — mówi i drga, kiedy czuje, jak palce Steve'a przesuwają się wzdłuż jego łopatki. Łóżko ugina się, a Steve przysuwa się do jego pleców, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. Tony opiera się przez chwilę, ale potem pozwala Steve’owi pociągnąć się z powrotem i wciąga nogi na łóżko. Steve przerzuca swoją nogę na uda Tony'ego. Opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, palcami obrysowując brzeg reaktora łukowego i zsuwając je w końcu na jego brzuch.

— Nadal chcesz tu być, kiedy jesteś świadomy?— mruczy Steve, a Tony w odpowiedzi kładzie dłoń na jego dłoni. A potem Steve odwraca go, całuje i to jest… wyśmienite. To lepsze niż sen na jawie. Nieskończenie lepsze, bo tamto było niekompletnym wspomnieniem, a to jest _prawdziwe_.

 

Tony lubi, kiedy sny zmieniają się w rzeczywistość. To dlatego buduje rzeczy.

 

Raz na ruski rok Tony wciąż lunatykuje, ale Steve budzi się za każdym razem, kiedy Tony wstaje. Czasem idzie za nim i przygląda się z rozbawieniem, jak Tony je krakersy albo gra w szachy sam przeciwko sobie, albo wlunatykowuje do garażu i poleruje któryś ze sportowych samochodów.

Jednak zazwyczaj tylko łapie go za rękę i prowadzi z powrotem do ich ciepłego łóżka.

  
  


Wspaniały art Jean ( <http://jeandrawsstuff.tumblr.com> )

  



End file.
